spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Prehistoric Conquest
The Great Prehistoric Conquest is a 2011 story. It is about dinosaurs invading Bikini Bottom. Plot Summary When a strange new fish arrives in Bikini Bottom, he claims to have the "key to time". Everybody, especially Squidward, scoffs at him. However, the only 3 people that believe him are SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs offers to go back in time to the Mesozoic Era, along with SpongeBob and Patrick, because he believes that the time machine will bring him money. The stranger then tells them that their very first temporal destination is the Late Jurassic Period. They go through the time machine, but must then fight for their lives against the terrifying marine reptiles, ruling the harsh landscape. They have a brief, yet terrifying, encounter with a Liopleurodon, in which Mr. Krabs is severely injured, and presumed dead. SpongeBob and Patrick spend several hours mourning the supposed death of their friend, before they go back into the time machine, along with the mysterious stranger. However, the stranger accidentally forgets his remote control, which is designed to transport the time machine to him, whenever it gets lost. But he doesn't realize it, at the time. Then, he offers then to take them to the Late Cretaceous period. However, unfortunately ,for them, the time machine lands in a forest, on land. Because they can't breathe, SpongeBob and Patrick are about to die. However, then, they remember that they brought their water tanks with them, to breathe. They put the water tanks on. Their troubles don't just simply end there, however. They find themselves under attack by a Tarbosaurus, which injures Patrick by biting him on his butt, and crushes SpongeBob's left leg in its jaws. Afterwards, they set up a camp, and bed down for the night. However, then, they are awaken by strange sounds. They wake up to discover that a vicious pack of deadly, nocturnal Troödons are advancing towards them. They then manage to fend them off by throwing rocks at them. When they wake up the next morning, they are in awe to find a herd of Nemegtosaurus grazing leaves above the trees. They then decide that they have already had more than enough adventure, and decide to head back home. So, then, they try to find their time machine. However, it has just simply disappeared. Now, they are stranded in the past. Patrick is in denial, and starts crying. SpongeBob attempts to comfort him, while the Stranger just stares in awe at the fact that anybody - or anything - would even dare to steal his precious time machine, from him. Then, SpongeBob asks the stranger what his real name is. He then says that his name is Jonathan Elias Codface. Then, SpongeBob decides that, so long as they remain stranded in the past, they should try to make the best out of it, as they can. Each one of them splits up, in order to collect food. However, unbeknowest to them, the time machine is in the Late Jurassic seas... It turns out that Mr. Krabs is not dead, at all, but is in fact still alive and well. Before they had left, he had stolen the remote from the stranger, curious about what it could be used for. Now, he pressed a button, and he - unknowingly - caused the time machine to come towards him. Delighted at his newly-found salvation, Mr. Krabs uses the time machine to travel to the Late Cretaceous period. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Jonathan ("The Stranger") are all busy collecting food. However, Patrick then encounters the Troödon pack, yet again. They chase him, trying to kill him. Patrick yells out for help, but nobody hears him. Then, the Alpha leader of the pack knocks Patrick down to the ground, and sticks its sickle-shaped killing toe claw, into his back. Patrick cries out in pain, but, yet again, nobody hears him. Then, just as the vicious Raptor is about to tear Patrick's head off, SpongeBob comes to the rescue. He throws a rock at the Troödon's head, knocking it unconscious, but for only a few minutes. Then, after it recovers, it orders two others to kill SpongeBob. However, SpongeBob then finds a huge stick, and impales both of the attacking dinosaurs, with it. Then, he manages to scare away the rest of the pack, which then scatter off. Meanwhile, Jonathan is having troubles of his own; He encounters a pack of similar dinosaurs, known as Adasaurus. They chase after him. A juvenile bites him on the finger, and then an adult comes along and slashes at his legs, with its hand claws. However, he then manages to get up, and lures the entire pack towards a very high and steep cliff. He then drives them all off of the cliff, sending all of them falling to their deaths. Then, after that, the three of them reunite, and head back to their original camp. However, once they get there, they are shocked to discover that both Mr. Krabs, and the time machine, are now back. Mr. Krabs then jokingly scolds SpongeBob for not coming to rescue him. Mr. Krabs shares a happy reunion with his friends, and then the three of them decide that they should head on home, which they do. Once they finally return back to present-day Bikini Bottom, they go back home, and rest. However, the next day, on the news, they hear that there are sightings of so-called "monsters" all over Bikini Bottom, and that there have been several unexplained deaths. On the news, they sight footage of a Troödon wearing an air dome, similar to the one that SpongeBob's friend Sandy uses, while attacking the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Then, Jonathan admits to SpongeBob over the phone that there is one fatal flaw with his time machine; whenever it departs from one era, and leaves to another one, any creature that walks inside the are where the time machine used to be in also gets sucked in towards the targetted time destination, too. In other words, it leaves sort of an "after-effect", after it departs. Then, they find that 4 Tarbosaurus, 21 Nemegtosaurus, 80 Zalambdalestes, 42 Protoceratops, 38 Adasaurus, and at least 59 Troödons are currently rampaging through Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, Jonathan is amazed at how the dinosaurs figured out how to use the air masks, noting that they must have been "much smarter" than he had previously thought they were. After a rampage throughout the city, Jonathan decides that he should take responsibility for his actions, and attempts to round up the dinosaurs at the Space Needle. He then takes his time machine, and sends all of them back to the Late Cretaceous period, from which they came. Then, he retrieves the time machine, via using his remote control mechanism. Then, the government of Bikini Bottom is called in to put a very steep fence around the time machine's area, in order to be certain that no foolish people will accidentally get whisked back into the Cretaceous period. Then, in the end, Jonathan become a permanent friend of SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and even Squidward, whom admires him for his musical and artistic talent. They have an enormous party, together, in order to celebrate. Then, in the end, the remote control (which also has the ability to detect prehistoric creatures, another thing that Jonathan hasn't told the others) picks up an enormous pod of Liopleurodons swimming towards their house, attempting to ram into it... Dinosaurs And Other Prehistoric Creatures Featured: *''Liopleurodon'' *''Tarbosaurus'' *''Troödon'' *''Nemegtosaurus'' *''Adasaurus'' *''Protoceratops'' *''Zalambdalestes'' *''Shantungosaurus'' Trivia *This story takes place between Season 1 and Season 2 of SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Episodes